Une Affaire de Famille
by ReiYa SeNpAi
Summary: Naruto vient de déménager sans en connaître la raison. Fauteur de trouble, il parvient à se tisser un certain quotidien avant que l'Akatsuki ne débarque, disant avoir des comptes à régler avec l'Uzumaki. Dans quel pétrin s'est-il encore fourré ?


**Titre : **Une Affaire de Famille

**Autatrice :** Rei (Kiyo: je crois qu'ils avaient compris !) Bah, au moins, ils seront doublement prévenus ! ^^ (Kiyo: je vois... - -')

**Genre :** Action/Drama/Romance

**Couples :** SasuNaruSasu, NejiTen, etc (perca que je ne les ai pas encore tous bien en tête)

**Raiting :** T comme Tout le monde ! =D

**Résumé : **Naruto vient de déménager à Konoha mais son père ne veut pas lui en expliquer la raison. Fauteur de trouble, il ne manquera pas de se faire remarquer dans son nouveau lycée - après s'être fait virer de l'ancien. De nouveaux amis, mais surtout de nombreux opposants. Sasuke, le plus beau gosse du lycée et le plmus solitaire, verra son quotidien basculer à cause d'un énergumène orange. Sakura n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un garçon, aussi stupide soit-il, oserait l'affronter en combat singulier. Naruto connaîtra des hauts et des bas mais son père le connaît bien et sait faire remonter sa barre de motivation. Mais, dans cet espèce de quotidien qu'essaient de tisser les élèves, un gang débarque, disant avoir des comptes à règler avec le jeune Uzumaki. Qu'est-ce que l'Akatsuki peut bien vouloir à Naruto ? Dans quel pétrin s'est-il encore fourré ?

**Disclaimer :** J'aurais beau les toturer dans tous les sens, les faire suffrir ou les kidnapper, ils ne seront jamais à moi ! T.T Mais je m'autorise quand même à les empreinter à ce cher Masashi Kishimoto ! XP

* * *

**Prologue**

Je suis installé sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Je zappe les chaines, les unes après les autres, elle défilent devant mes yeux. En bref, je m'ennuies. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée. Génial ! Encore une soirée très joyeuse ! J'éteins la télé et me dirige vers la cuisine. Mon père sort les casseroles, les poêles et autres ustensiles de cuisines des placards. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

- Ah, Naruto ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

Il me lance son plus beau sourire, celui que je n'ai pas vu depuis que je suis entré au lycée. Ce n'est pas que ça m'inquiète mais.. en fait, si ! Depuis quand il sourit sans raison ? Je le sens mal. Aurait-il réussi à se trouver une petite amie ? Je lui demande mais il éclate de rire. Apparemment, c'est pas ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ?

- Nous déménageons à Konoha !

- Quoi ? Attends ! Tu plaisantes ?

- Non ! Fais tes valises, on part ce weekend !

Je le regarde bouche-bée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a été encore inventer ? Et puis, comment ça, une bonne nouvelle ? J'ai beau lui poser toutes questions qui me viennent, il ne veut pas me répondre. Je n'est donc pas le choix. On déménage ! Où est-ce que mon père a vu que c'était une bonne nouvelle ? Bon, on va pas dire que ça ne m'arrange pas. Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore fait virer du lycée, sauf que cette fois, c'était définitif. Voyons le bon côté des choses, je n'aurai donc pas à le dire à mon père. Je souris. Finalement, il a raison. C'est une très bonne nouvelle !

* * *

**Rei **: vous l'aurez remarqués, ce prologue est vraiment très court. ^^'

**Kiyo (ma conscience)** : Venant de toi, il fallait s'y attendre. On ne peut pas dire que tu es beaucoup travailler dessus. - -

**Rei** : Rooh ! On va pas en faire toute une comédie non plus !

**Sasu** : Et qu'es-tu à l'instant en train de faire ?

**Rei** : Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut l'Uchiha ? Oo

**Sasu** : Vérifier certaines choses, on ne sait jamais, avec toi.

**Naru** : Mais elle est gentille, elle va faire un SasuNaru. ^^

**Sasu** : T'as-t-elle dit qu'elle comptait aussi faire un NaruHina et un SasuSaku ?

**Saku** : Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

**Kiyo** : Evidemment, tant que t'as un bon rôle, t'es contente. uu'

**Rei** : Hum, je n'ai pas dit que c'était certain.

**Sasu** : Encore heureux pour toi !

**Rei** : C'est moi où je ressens comme des ondes négatives ?

**Kiyo & Sasu** : Tu veux vraiment qu'on te le dise ? èé

**Rei** : OK, OK ! Je vais y réfléchir ! Bon, à pluche chers lecteurs ! ;)


End file.
